


Ache for Me

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Asmodeus, F/F, Genderbending, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Solomon, Vaginal Fingering, female Asmodeus, female Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Solomon likes having fun with Asmo. There's just something so empowering about having a demon writhe beneath you.(Hi I saw genderbent art of the cast and then was possessed to write this.)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Ache for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I saw genderbent art of the cast and then was possessed to write this. I hope you enjoy! I'll probs write some non genderbent Asmo/ Solomon too soon!

Asmo’s back raised in a perfect arch as another sweet moan escaped her lips. Of course everything about Asmo was  _ perfect.  _ She made sure of that. Magic coils twisted around her wrists like snakes, making sure that she was bound to the headboard perfectly so. Manicured fingers twitched with each stroke of Solomon’s expert fingers. Two fingers were buried two knuckles deep in the demon’s pussy, while her thumb worked the clit. The sorcerer’s movements were slow and deliberate. As she worked, she took note of how Asmo tried to not bite her pretty pink lips lest she make them bleed. 

Of course Asmo would go absolutely ballistic if even a single hair even got the tiniest of split ends, much less leaving her face marred.

Her eyes raked over the demon’s smooth, porcelain legs aback up to where her button down lifted just enough to reveal her hips. A chuckle almost escaped Solomon.  _ The poor dear, couldn’t wait to get it off. _ Not that she minded, it added to the demon’s appeal in her own personal opinion. She had come into Solomon’s room (unsummoned) spouting how much she missed her favorite sorcerer, not even bothering to ask if Solomon was busy. But of course other people’s work went out the window as soon as  _ The Asmodeus  _ entered the room. She had sat herself down in Solomon’s lap grin wide and eyes dancing with mischief. Of course Solomon did try to continue her studies, but Asmo was relentless. Kissing and nipping at her neck, groping at her chest, doing absolutely everything in her power to get the sorcerer’s attention. To her credit, Solomon’s expression remained neutral, and Asmo almost got disheartened as the other closed the tome. That is, until Solomon grabbed her face and pulled her into a rather rough kiss.

“ _ Solomooon _ ,” the moan was so loud, so lewd, “Can’t you speed up even the teensiest bit? Please?” Asmo wiggled her hips and pouted. Of course her sorcerer’s fingers were always devine, but this pace was agonizing. It felt good, but not good enough. It wasn’t enough to get her off. It wasn’t fast enough for her liking. Her pretty sorcerer was teasing and she  _ knew it _ . She knew what she was doing to Asmo and it drove her absolutely insane! Aside from the pace, her sorcerer was still completely dressed aside from her cloak! 

Solomon tilted her head to the side with a low hum. Instead of quickening her pace, she stopped completely. She ignored the other’s whines and movements as the strawberry blonde tried to get some friction from her fingers.

“ _ Nononono! _ That isn’t what I  **_wanted_ ** !”

“Oh? Was it not my dear?” Solomon purred, removing her fingers, eyelids lowering as she slowly crawled over top Asmo. She wanted to make sure her lover had a perfect view as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked each one clean. Tattoos of her pacts peeking out from behind black sleeves. Asmo’s eyes widened and for a moment, she looked like she might cry. Her pussy was throbbing and aching for Solomon. Those fingers really had some sort of control over her. Even when Solomon beckoned her to come closer, she would use the same stroking motion with those same two fingers. It always made the demon even more hot and ready for her sorcerer (as if she wasn’t already).

“Please,” Asmo choked, feeling Solomon latch on to a hickey that had been left earlier.

“Beg harder,” Solomon growled against that perfect skin, “You were the one that interrupted your own pleasure in the first place. So work for what you ruined.”

“Ple-”

"'Oh please touch me Solomon?' 'Oh please fuck me Solomon?' 'Please make me cum Solomon?' Is that what you're about to ask me dear?" The sorcerer mocked, “Oh _please_ you can do better.” Solomon knew. She'd heard better slip from the demon's skilled tongue. She nipped at the hickey once more. The bite wasn’t rough, rather a teasing nip, just enough to frustrate the avatar of lust even more.

“Dammit Solomon! Just fuck me already!” Asmo cried, “Just let me finish please! I’ll do anything! I’ll… I’ll…”

Asmo was at a loss for words she didn’t know what to say. She was just so frustrated. Hot tears brimmed at her eyes, threatening to ruin her mascara, when Solomon removed herself from the demon’s neck to kiss them away. 

“Good girl,” she purred, slipping back down in between her legs. She was feeling generous today, and she wanted to get to the part that had always been the most enjoyable part for her. Leaning to the side, she kissed and nipped at Asmo’s inner thigh, making the other moan above her. One of her eyes peeled open slightly to look up at her precious jewel as her cheek pressed against her leg. The look of longing and want on Asmo’s face was priceless, and Solomon would never want to miss it for anything. She let out a soft hum, rubbing her cheek against flesh, “You’re so soft…. So beautiful. Truly no one can compare.”

The demon’s entire body shuddered.

Solomon left her lover’s thigh in favor of her dripping need. Her hands went to Asmo’s thighs and she pushed down, “My beautiful Asmodeus, perfect and spread out just for me.”

The sorcerer made sure to stress each syllable of the name, making the avatar of lust shudder. Without hesitation, she started devouring the beautiful flower before her. 

Asmo’s screams probably echoed through the halls. “ _ Oh Solomon! Yes! Oho~ Yes right- ah- right there!” _ she moaned, forgetting her hands were bound and immediately tried to reach for Solomon’s hair, only to be yanked back. Her breathing became more raid as she watched her sorcerer set an unforgiving pace. She was holding her thighs to the side tightly as her tongue went to work.

In between moans, concern crossed Asmo’s face, “Aha~ Solomon-not...not too tight. You’ll leave bruises…”

Solomon only gripped her tighter. 

The sorcerer’s skilled tongue was making quick work of her beautiful demon, and Asmo’s high moans were nothing but encouragement. The pale thighs beneath her turned even paler as they strained against her strong hands. 

“Oh Solomon  _ please!  _ I- I- I’m cumming! I- I-!” 

Asmo’s voice raised in both octaves and volume with each syllable and her back raised up even higher. Solomon continued to eat her out until she felt Asmo stop straining and collapse under her. The sorcerer licked her lips before giving the mound a soft kiss. Lifting the spell keeping Asmo chained, she left the room to get a cup of water.

“Drink Asmo.”

“In a second… I just.. Aha,” the demon sucked in a breath before moving closer to her sorcerer, “Hold me.”

Solomon did so without fuss, stroking those wonderful fingers through Asmo’s soft locks.The demon let out a soft sigh and a smile graced her features. The white haired woman couldn’t help but lean down slightly to lay a kiss on her forehead eliciting a small trill from the demon.

“You know,” Solomon started after sitting for a while in content silence, “If you cut your nails-”

“Absolutely not,” Asmo clicked. Her manicured fingers were perfect, just like the rest of her. Of course she filed them so they weren’t too long. Not only would a chipped nail be a nightmare, but she was the avatar of lust and that meant being able to please however she could. “My nails are pretty and perfect just the way they are. In fact it wouldn't hurt you if you stopped biting yours you know, I could take you to the place where I go to get mine done.”

Solomon mocked deep thought before letting out a low chuckle, “I think I’ll pass. Besides, I think mine are perfectly suited for you, don’t you agree?”

Asmo whined and buried her face in Solomon, “Solomooooon! Stoooop! You’re going to make me want you again!”

That’s when the sorcerer’s laughter broke out in the room. She had to wipe a tear from her eye before nodding, “Alright, alright. I’ll save it.” 

As soon as Asmo poked her head up to pout, Solomon caught her chin and brought her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Asmo only had one thing on her mind.

“I taste so sweet!”

“You taste perfect Asmodeus, now curl up with me and drink your water.” The sorcerer couldn’t help but smile as she watched Asmo take the cup and snuggle closer, taking small sips. There were definitely multiple benefits to making a pact with Asmodeus, and Solomon couldn’t deny that she definitely made her days a little more interesting. The rest of the day would most likely be spent shopping, beauty care routines, and melodramas. Hell, maybe they’d go clubbing later. But Solomon couldn’t say that she minded.


End file.
